


Lucifer's Sweetheart

by LexieCarver



Series: Lucifer's Sweetheart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Not Canon/AU, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone. This started out as a one-off but I think it would be fun to turn it into a series. This is an AU reader insert story  involving you (the reader) and Lucifer.</p>
<p>Chapter 1 and 2 are up. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Also on Tumblr- Part 1](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/139947112891/part-1-lucifers-sweetheart)

 

Your POV

 

You have been working semi-regularly with the Winchesters ever since they saved you from a particularly nasty demon. I mean how would you respond when two really hot guys show up on your doorstep and tell you about monsters? Add a crappy low paying job to the mix with several colleagues who you wish you could murder and the choice is an easy one. You’re a hero living on the small savings you were able to make. See this is why you shouldn’t have splurged on that coffee maker last Christmas. You also did odd jobs here and there.

 

You might not be the epitome of athleticism or combat training but you had other talents such as your intelligence. You were even better at finding answers than Sam was and that’s already a lot. You weren’t half bad at hacking either and were even better at strategies and manipulating people. No one could make a battle plan or put together facts like you could. Maybe in another life you could have been a cop.

 

The current problem was Lucifer and finding a way to stop him -- an all hands on deck situation. The current thought was to gather all of the horseman’s rings. The research was slow going and in your efforts to help the Winchesters stop the apocalypse you might have done something slightly reckless but it was worth it, right? Saving the world was worth it! At least that’s what you hoped they would think. You didn’t really like the idea of the Winchesters yelling at you. The age difference really played with your head and at times they sounded like an angry father. Not to mention Dean pissed was terrifying, really. You worked for three days straight trying to find any lead you could. Of course that’s what lead you to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere with 12 highly trained pissed off demons. Did I mention it was probably a stupid plan to not have backup? You thought about calling the boys but they were away dealing with Lucifer face to face by trying to kill him with the Colt. You didn’t think it would be that easy. He was a freakin’ archangel but why not try? And you’re weren’t going to call them during a battle. That seemed stupid.  
Have I mentioned you suck at combat because you do. Nothing to be ashamed of; you weren’t trained since we were a small child to kick ass so it’s only fair. They were all coming at you at once. It was not like you see in the movies. You slowly took out your demon knife and prayed that you would make it out alive.

 

Suddenly a warm feeling spread all over your body starting at your heart and then radiating everywhere. You closed your eyes as confidence and power flowed through you. You knew they would be dead soon. You smiled at them as they began attacking you all at once. You fell to the floor badly hurt and then suddenly a strong beam of light emanated from your chest and blasted every single demon all at once as well as the wall behind them. You stood up slowly on shaky legs, not sure what happened. You saw the big scorch mark in the wall behind you and the dead demons at your feet. You stepped backwards from the scene as you felt an overwhelming need to sleep. The world became blurry and your mind screamed at you to close your eyes. You could have sworn someone had just arrived but who? What was that ruffling sound? You felt skin against your head and then your eyes finally closed.

 

Lucifer’s POV

 

Lucifer was getting ready for the end and then Sam and Dean had the audacity to try and stop him. Really? the Colt? He knew instantly that it was Crowley’s. He was the only one who had it. That pathetic excuse for a demon gave them the Colt, aye? Well he’d have to return the favor. Those Winchesters just never knew when to stop. It was really a futile effort but they were also so damn stubborn. It left him frustrated to say the least and that was when one of his subjects ran into the throne room to talk to him. Not the best time to do that. Lucifer fought to keep his voice calm as he slowly looked up from his throne. His eyes darkening slightly at the sight of this lower demon thinking he was important enough to just barge in and talk to the King.

 

“For your sake, this better be important,” he nearly growled at the demon.

 

“It is sir. It’s about your soul mate.”

 

“My what?” Lucifer nearly spat at him.

 

“Um you asked me a week ago to look into possible avenues to gain more power and this is a way. Your soul mate…”

 

“I ask you to look up something a week ago and this is what you come with up? Remind me who thought it was a good idea to make you a demon?”

 

“She’s very powerful by herself sir and with her by your side you will be even more powerful. ”

 

“Is she now? And what is she.”

 

“A h-humm-an sir.”

 

“A what? Did you say human? Are you kidding me? My soulmate is a human?”

 

“Yes sir….”

 

This back and forth grew tiresome. This sniveling idiot wasn’t giving him much of anything. Lucifer moved towards him growing impatient. The demon moved farther back only to bump into the wall with an almost feral Lucifer approaching.

 

“She b-bb-bears a mark on her w-wrist. It’s your name in enochian I-I believe. When you touch her, her name appears on your wrist.”

 

Lucifer really had enough now. A damn human was his soulmate? He was an archangel. Was this his punishment? Did his father offer no ending to his suffering? This was ridiculous. He was not going to mate with a common putrid weak pathetic human. Lucifer didn’t care what happened. He would find more power elsewhere. It was most likely all hype. How could a human be powerful? Lucifer growled at the demon in front of him wanting nothing more than to kill him now.

 

The demon trembled as Lucifer smiled relishing every ounce of his fear as he snapped his fingers and the insignificant moron was killed immediately. Lucifer strangely didn’t feel like he thought he would. There was still a rage coursing through him even after he killed the source of his rage. A demon came up to the throne to ask him about a contract when Lucifer felt a blinding pain in his head. What kind of witchcraft was that? He actually had to put his hand on his aching head. His eyes glowing red at the demon. He nearly growled the word, “OUT,” to everyone in the throne room. Once his demons left him, Lucifer placed his left hand on the wall to balance himself. The pain stopped a few seconds later only to be replaced with human feelings. Fear and so much pain, someone was screaming in his head. How dare someone scream in his head! Aggravated he appeared and saw a human take out 12 demons with some sort of ball of light coming from her. He felt a pull towards her. It was difficult to resist. What kind of magic was this? He looked the woman up and down.  
You were quite attractive but clearly you were human. You were quiet wounded and collapsed. Humans. He caught you before your head hit the ground but why? Why did he do feel the need? He should have let her die. Why would he care about a human? He pulled back your leather coat and saw your wrist. You had the mark, his name to be exact on your wrist. What was that ball of light? He prayed that his advisor wasn’t correct. This can’t possibly be his soul mate. Sighing heavily, he scooped you up into his arms and walked confidently into his domain.

 

Regular POV

 

All eyes were on Lucifer and the human as he carried you into hell. Whispers were heard all around the court as he walked to his private quarters laying you down on his soft bed. Something in him stirred at seeing you wounded. Was he starting to care? He didn’t care about HUMANS! He threw a vase at the wall making you stir slightly at the sound. You were badly hurt and needed to rest but felt his anger as sharply as if you felt it yourself. You took a shuttering breath and bit your lip to stop yourself from screaming. You couldn’t really register where you were. You were in a bit too much pain to do that. Lucifer looked towards you confused that you had woken up. He noticed that you didn’t scream or try and run. You just lay there looking at him, assessing him. Huh? Indeed, not like every other human. He couldn’t help himself as he walked over and shushed you as he caressed your check. Your eyes went wide as you felt some of his essence, some of his evil desires pulsing through you. You tensed a little, willing yourself to remain still and not act prematurely.

 

“You’re safe here. Rest, you’re quite wounded.”

 

The woman shook her head. She defied an order. How dare she, he was..

 

“Don’t t-tr—ussst you.” You sputtered fighting the pain. You weren’t a take orders kinda girl anyway but in this situation, going to sleep with a massively evil being in the room -- don’t think so.

 

Hmm, a human defying a direct order from an archangel. Never had that happen before. I could of course force her but in her weakened state…. Hmm…Rest is really the best decision for her. The woman doesn’t trust me. Clever little thing she is really. Hmm. Not bad for a human.

 

He smirked down at you, lost in his thought for a moment. When he moved towards you, he did it slowly so as not to spook you. He made his way quietly up to the side of the bed and looked at your wounded body. He slowly lifted your shirt to get a better idea of how badly injured you were. Just from that slight touch, his wrist glowed and a searing pain started. He looked down intrigued at what could cause him pain and saw your name written on his wrist also in Enchoian. Lucifer smirked at you slowly, healing you just enough so you wouldn’t pass out from the pain or die on him. You were intriguing enough for him not to want you dead. But not intriguing enough to have you completely OK and at full strength. You looked at the man confused. Was he an angel? An evil angel? You felt a chill go through you that had nothing to do with cold. In fact, it was actually quite warm in here. He had healed you? Saved you from dying? You owed him, whoever he was? Crap. Where you were and who he was -- the answer was a second away from your brain but you couldn’t keep your eyes open. Suddenly a deep need to sleep filled you and you closed your eyes. Lucifer was able to read your mind and knew you were getting too close to the truth. You were a very smart human after all. He smiled that his suggestion worked on you finally. He wrapped you up in the blankets and went off to find Alastair. He didn’t know what was happening to him. He needed answers and he trusted only his closest advisor to give it to him.

 

Lucifer walked through hell until he reached Alastair’s quarters. He heard Alastair whistling while he worked over a soul. The pleasant sounds of screams filled Lucifer’s ears making him feel jolly as well. And there was a Frank Sinatra song playing in the background. Lucifer chuckled at the juxtaposition. The second Lucifer walked in, Alastair noticed or rather felt it. Lucifer raised his eye at Alastair and then at the conditions of the work room. His friend was always a little too messy for his taste. Lucifer stepped over a pile of blood forming on the dingy tiles as he made his way over to Alastair. Alastair dug the knife in deeper to the soul he was presently torturing. earning a deeper yell as the soul slowly died. Alastair never looked more alive than when he was torturing. He really was quite the artist at least from Lucifer’s standpoint. Alastair knew his master must want privacy and so didn’t resurrect the soul to start the torture all over again. He took his apron off and hung it on the coat rack in the corner giving his full attention to Lucifer.

 

“Hello, my King. I didn’t know you were coming to speak with me today.”

 

“I do love your work ethic. And perfect torture music. It’s a change since yesterday.”

 

“Chopin is a favorite of mine but it’s been a while since I played the classics, sir.”

 

“Alastair, always so formal even after all these centuries. Come now old friend call me Luci. I actually wasn’t planning a visit. Your work is always quite exemplary. This is about something new. I was wondering if you could help me?”

 

“Of course, Anything for you Luci.”

 

“The request is a bit unusual, especially for you. I need help researching something.”

 

“Researching?”

 

“Yes, some research on the possibility that I may have a soulmate.”

Alastair fought to keep his face bland.

 

“Sir?”

 

“I suspect I don’t have to tell you to keep this quiet. In fact you’re the only one I’ve trusted with this. I’d like to know more about her, the rules and how this is even possible. It will probably be written in old scrolls. I would go myself.”

 

“But then your demons would know. Your comings and going are always observed.”

 

“While yours….”

 

“I’ll leave right now to Lucian’s office. I will be discreet, as always. ”

 

“Thank you. I will station Thomas with this soul if that’s agreeable.”

 

“Of course, Lucifer.”

 

“When you find anything, please meet me in my quarters.”

 

Alastair bowed his head respectfully and left hurriedly to do his Lucifer’s bidding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT in this chapter. You have been warned. ;)

[Also on my Tumblr- Part 2](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/139947258231/lucifers-sweetheart-part-2)

 

Lucien was the archivist of all mystical scrolls and fancied Alastair ever since he had met him centuries ago. Alastair groaned at the smile forming on the young man’s face.

 

“That vessel suits you much better than the last.”  
Alastair rolled his eyes biding his time and trying to stay calm. He calmly went up to the man he despised and got the correct scrolls for Lucifer. He could see the smirk and glee in the man’s eyes at a potential weakness Lucifer had. Lucien was lucky he didn’t do more than wipe the man’s memories. As much as he would love to have wiped the man’s memories of himself, he couldn’t. Only Lucifer had that much power so Alastair had to settle on saving his master and not himself.

Alastair quickly went back to hell and met Lucifer in his quarters and they read the scrolls together. The look of shock was visible on both their faces.

 

Just at that moment you stirred and made a moaning sound as you tried to lift up your aching body into a sitting position. Lucifer felt what you were feeling immediately and ran over to heal the rest of you in an effort not to have to feel your emotions so strongly. I mean he rather liked pain but the connection was disconcerting and nauseating. The fact that he felt like a human. It was humiliating. He shifted uncomfortably unsure of what to say or do. Alastair broke the silence first.

 

“Would you like me to leave, Luci?”

Luci?

 

“Yes I would like to talk with her myself. I don’t need the extra muscle and I fear she may not be as receptive with a demon present.”

 

“Of course Luci.”

 

 _A demon? Luci. Fuck. No. No. NO. Not Lucifer. Not hell. I’m somewhere else. Play dumb. Ask him where you are. Stop freaking out_.

 

Lucifer chuckled as he heard your thoughts.

 

“OK, what the hell is going on?”

 

“Quite feisty for a human. You’re in hell dear, completely healed by yours truly. You can call me Lucifer, your king.”

 

“My King? I’m human I don’t answer-.”

 

“It’s in your best interest not to continue with that line of thinking. I am quite a selfish and prideful entity. You’d do well not to mock me. The question you should be asking is why would I heal a human?”

 

“Wow, you say human like it’s a disease. Fine. I’ll play along why?”

 

“Because you dear are quite important to me despite my utter hatred of your kind.”

 

“Well, now I’m intrigued.”

 

“As well you should be. Let’s start with the rules and work from there. I think it’ll be easier that way.”

 

You furrowed your brow a little, worried about what you were to Lucifer. And even more worried about the rules. Was this going to turn into a hot bdsm session? What the hell happened while you were out? And why did he heal you?

 

“I can’t kill you. If I or anyone else does, I become human. The very thing I hate most. Call it a punishment from my father. The final punishment.”

_Oh, other rules. Wait what? Oh crap. If anyone found out they could make him human by killing you…. Oh boy. And he actually had to protect me, hilarious, and I mean he was quite attractive even with little tiny flakes of skin peeling. Not helping._

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Your brain was working overtime to process everything. It took you a while to realize that Lucifer had asked you something.

 

“Um.. y/n.”

 

Lucifer thought about your name, saying it over in his mind. He like the way it sounded. It was a pretty name. It suited you well. You started to feel uncomfortable with the silence in the room and spoke up.

 

“Do you know what happened in the warehouse?”

 

“You were there too.”

 

_Snark from an angel?_

 

“It’s not everyday a human shoots some kind of light from their being. Excuse me if I’m-.”

 

“Manners. You will learn them. You mean, the burst of light. Yes. You have powers. We are linked and so each can feel what the other feels. The power is from me, from that link. The light is kind of close to how an angel would smite a demon. It’s a weaker version of my power but quite effective against demons as you noticed.

 

“Linked?”

 

“Yes dear. That mark on your wrist spells my name in an angelic language called Enchocian. We are soulmates. I’ve never had one since I was created so you must be one special human. You are meant to understand and love me, as I am meant to love you.  
He winced when he said, “love” as if he had acid in his mouth.

 

“Trust me, I’m about as happy about this as you are, but if you think I’m letting you leave here, you are mistaken. You are the source of my power and a weakness. You will remain here with me. I know you are working with the Winchesters. A smart girl like you throwing in her lot in with those boys. Very sad indeed.”

 

Your mouth gaped open and you fell off the bed in an effort to put some distance between the two of you.

 

“No. No. Hell, no. Not possible.”

 

“I’ll try not to take this outburst personally. I don’t like the idea any more than you do but it’s true you’re my soulmate. And the longer we go without coupling the weaker I become. I’ll be sure to express my displeasure when I see father again.”

 

Coupling? You gulped and backed up until your back hit the wall. Lucifer keeps walking towards you stalking you as if you were prey. Fear radiated through your small frame. You noticed a small smile coming across Lucifer’s face. He was getting harder the more frightened you were. That damn connection made you feel what he felt. You felt his roving over your body, his pleasure that his soulmate was so beautiful, his desire to have you now. You shrank back, slightly wincing at his touch. He growling at the denial. He could feel your fear more strongly now. He realized that you were way too afraid for him to mate with you. That needed to be done. If you mated with anyone now it would destroy your bond.

 

Sighing he closed his eyes and thought about how to be more gentle how to change tactics. He was out of practice. He didn’t woo. He took what he wanted without regard. Lucifer backed up to give you some breathing room. You could feel his apology for your fear and his unbridled passion towards you. It was so strong it was overpowering your fear. His wings unfurled at your increased desire. Gorgeous black wings filled your vision curling themselves around your body protectively. Lucifer was shocked that his wings came out. They seemed to have a mind of their own. That never happened with humans. You were happy that they did and touched the ebony feathers gently sending shivers down Lucifer’s back at the slight touch. He fought to keep being gentle and slowly raised his hand and caressed your check. That slight touch sent a fire in your veins. His touch almost scorched you. Electricity and sparks filled in the air. Yeah, you worked with the Winchesters to stop Lucifer and you were also his soulmate. You could feel his desire as if were your own. You’d never admit this to anyone but you kind of found his vessel attractive. And judging by the large budge in his pants he was quite well endowed. In this moment, you gave in to your desire and his and forgot about morality and the world for a second. Saving everyone but denying yourself love and true companionship for so long was wearing on you and you felt yourself lean into Lucifer’s touch. You wanted him to take you and make you his. You were afraid of what would happen next but you knew you wanted this. He placed a chaste kiss on your lips and in no short time he deepened it. You reached out and grabbed his hair to pull him closer to you. You kissed him back passionately and he returned it in kind. He nibbled your bottom lip and in your surprise, you opened your mouth wider. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to caress very inch of your mouth. You groaned into his mouth. It had been a long time since you’d had sex. Sure, you could pick up someone at a bar but you weren’t that type of girl. You wanted a real relationship and you never felt this much passion and chemistry with anyone in your life. Already just by kissing, you felt at one with him, connected on a deeper level with this man, this monster.

 

Lucifer felt you give in to him. He wasted no time in picking you up and placing you gently on the bed. He was trying to stave off his need for you but he it was getting harder every second. He snapped his fingers and you both were naked. He was on top of you, his wings still out, wrapping around you. He snapped his fingers and tied your arms and legs to the bedpost. A mischievous smile danced across his face at your silent question. He pumped his cock a few times before he placed both of his hands on either side of your head. His warm breath ghosted on skin. He nibbled your earlobe before whispering in your ear, his voice low and husky.

 

“I like to always be in control. You’re mine and I will have you the way I intended. Trust me you’ll enjoy yourself,”

 

You bit your lip so you wouldn’t moan. Lucifer the originator of all evil here claiming you, a human, as his - OMG was that hot. And now he was going to run the show and he promised you an orgasm um yeah you almost came just from the thought. He began to place kisses all along your neck. Occasionally he would deepen the kiss and suck on your skin causing several hickies to form and one small bruise. He needed to mark you. To make sure his demons knew you were his and only his, forever. His hands roamed your body and found their way to your supple breasts. He gently kneaded them in his hands earning him a moan from you. He smiled against your collarbone breathing you in. He spent a few more minutes twisting and pinching your nipples enjoying he look of your body writhing and moaning under him.

 

“Don’t cum without permission.” His tone left no room for error on your part.

 

Slowly very slowly he moved lower kissing every inch of your body, worshipping HIS queen, HIS human until he finally reached the place you wanted him the most. He slowly licked your clit and watched you move under him. He kept licking and added one finger into your already wet pussy. Then two. He alternated between licking and sucking your clit. He curved the two fingers inside you deliciously making you moan even louder. He started pumping his fingers in faster and faster. You could feel yourself hurling towards an orgasm. He added a third finger and you moaned desperately. You moved your head back and forth. You couldn’t close your legs or wrap your legs around his cock because of the tight bindings. You could only just sit back and enjoy the intense feelings. He knew you were so close to an orgasm. His lips latched onto your clit. He sucked and licked it gently. You moaned - you were so close to an orgasm and this gentle licking wasn’t helping. You whined desperately and he took his mouth off of your clit and looked up at you smirking.

 

“Does my human want something?”

 

“Please Lucifer, please let me cum.”

 

“Hmm.. I do always love when humans beg. Permission granted.”

 

Lucifer went back down to your pussy. Pumping his three fingers into you as he licked your clit harshly. You came in a few moments screaming his name. He couldn’t help but feel proud that he did that and that his demons must know you’re his. He didn’t even let you come down from your high. Lucifer lined his cock up with your entrance and pushed in to the hilt. You screamed in pleasure not having come down from your first intense orgasm. You were now so close to a second. Every nerve ending was on fire, pleasure coursing through your body. Lucifer growled lowly as he put his head on your shoulder nibbling it a little. You mewed as you felt his cock stretch your walls pleasantly. He waited actually waited for you to give him the all clear. Weird after what happened but you love it. You started bucking in no time. He kissed your forehead and started moving slowly. He watched every facial expression, felt every feeling, looking for any signs of displeasure. He wanted to memorize only the things that made you moan. He wished he could hear those sounds for the rest of his life. After a few minutes he couldn’t stop himself from going faster, harder into you. He wanted desperately to claim you and you wanted desperately to feel him take charge again. Your moans got louder, signaling your second orgasm was close. Lucifer smiled at you knowing he was the one making you feel this way. He wanted you to cum first but he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. He whispered in your ear again.  
“Cum sweetheart for your King. Scream my name loud enough for every demon in my employ to know who you belong to.”  
Lucifer then nibbled on your ear and you came undone screaming his name like a prayer. He liked hearing his name fall from your lips. He closed his eyes relishing the feeling of your warm walls pressing on his cock. He came calling out your name. He was sure his demons heard. He couldn’t be happier now that he had officially claimed you as his, his human, his soulmate, his source of power. You were now truly his. Lucifer kissed you softly and slowly went out of you. He snapped his fingers and you were cleaned up instantly. You lie there coming down from two of the best orgasms you’ve ever had actually. Your vision was still a little spotty and your breathing ragged. Lucifer pulled you into his arms, his wings wrapping around you.

 

“Sleep sweetheart. I’m not done with you yet.”

 

You bit your lip to stop a moan from coming out as you fall asleep in the arms of a killer perfectly content. A stray thought, a concern of the magnitude of your actions fought its way into your mind, but you chased it away with thoughts of your lover’s big strong arms holding you.

 

And that’s how the devil claimed his soulmate.

 


End file.
